Ground Rules
'Moderators' As of now Mystic1110 will be the only moderator. Other may apply later. Ownership of Life and Concepts In LoC, it is tempting to think of the Concepts and Creatures that you create as 'yours'. While sometimes it makes sense for an idea or life-form to be a closely kept secret, it should not restrict the story. When you Create Life or a Concept, you should discuss openly with other players whether you mind if they use it or not. If they want to use your creation for something, be open minded and consider their request. You can, of course, say no, but it is discouraged to completely shut someone down. Instead, try to work with them to find a compromise. You'd be surprised what can happen when players communicate with each other. The First World An unnamed planet born from the Creator's power, the First World is unique in that powerful divine beings are unable to walk upon it. Only Demigods may set foot upon the First World, any Deity who is of higher rank must act through an Avatar if they wish to physically touch the First World. To be more precise - only demigods may actually step foot on the first world. Once you are above a demigod your god may still exist in the void (space) that surrounds the first world (or even live on a separate planet or the moon or sun), but cannot physically step on the first world. Your god may still use bless actions and alter land actions to interact with the first world - and your god may still create societies and organizations on the first world. Once your god becomes an intermediate god, your god may not use any actions to effect the first world (that means no blesses/curses or land actions). Instead your god must interact with the first world solely through the use of its avatar or agents. Additionally – to describe this planet for the more technical of you: it is a rock, roughly earth sized covered by only ocean. There is no sun, there is no moon. Just a rock far enough from other stars that they are stars not suns, and far away from other rocks that it is just a planet and not a solar system. There is no light, no concept of light. It is darkness without the awareness that it is darkness. Even the ocean is perfectly still – completely still – like a surface of a mirror that has no reflection. The earth itself is like our earth: crust, mantle, outer core, inner core. Just like our earth but completely uniform: no fault lines, no caves. All that will have to be made – carved. There is air, there is atmosphere – roughly the same as our earth, because just like our earth, this world spins. For life to be created that life must either be able to exist in this lightless subzero existence or . . . life will have to wait for the Gods to create what is necessary for that life to survive. Warmth and food most of all. Maybe even air. It’s always tricky to decide what is absolutely necessary – we’re story tellers not scientists, so it’s important to pick the middle road between pedantic and ignorant. We are looking for poetic needs almost rather than absolutely necessary needs. Divine Apathy Gods who are inactive for too long cease to be, their minds fading and their bodies drifting through the void forever. If you wish to play the game, you must post at least once every two weeks, although you are encouraged to post far more often than that. If you are going away for some time, you may let the Moderators know, and your god will be put to sleep rather than dying when the time runs out. Upon your return, your deity may wake up and resume play. In the interim, other gods may encroach upon your creations and domains. If you wish to quit the game, simply say so in the OOC and your god will be given a final farewell of some sort. If you do post in the OOC that you are leaving, do not continue to post in the IC. The Mods will handle your deity's death and farewell. Please note this is different from the usual three week grace period. However if you're going on vacation or real life intervenes, please let the mods know. Exceptions are always available Other Notable Pages: *Character Sheet Information *Curse Wars *Random Conflict Resolution *Action Point System *Divine Ranks